Her Shattered World
by Kaleidoscopezx
Summary: Narnia it not all that it seems to be. When three teenage girls get thrown into it, things begin happening. Bad things. Disturbing things. No one in this land should feel safe. The fate of Narnia rest in the hands of the three, very mentally unstable, girls who were dropped in this world. Can they save it, or will Narnia burn?
1. Leaving Us

**~*1*~**

**Leaving Us**

_(Mayanichelle's POV)_

"HEY! BACK UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, shoving some huge pimply kid away from a scrawny little nerd that just happened to be my little sister.

The kid puffed out his chest, staring me in the eye. It amused me because I was quite taller than him. "What are you gonna do?" he threatened, trying to make his voice deeper.

I smirked at him and abruptly punched him in the jaw. He dropped to the ground like the wimp he was and yelled in pain. His followers immediately backed off, staring at me fearfully. I smirked at them, grabbed my little sister and dragged her through the hallway toward the school parking lot. "I'm sorry Maya!" shrieked my little thirteen year-old sister who was cowering away from me like I was poisonous.

I rolled my eyes and dropped her arm. I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and clicked the unlock button for my cherry red Ford F1-50. My best friend was sitting on the hood, talking on the phone. Shaylin smiled at me and waved her newly polished fingernails. If Shaylin could be an animal, she would be one of those purse chihuahua's. Her blond hair was always perfectly straight or curled, her skin was flawless, and she always wore designer clothes. I have no idea why we are friends.

"Alright, thanks Daddy." Shaylin was finishing up. Ending the call on her phone, she hopped off of the hood of my truck as my little sister and I approached. "Nellie, were kids picking on you again?" Shaylin asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Natalie, who goes by Nellie, nodded. "Maya scared them off though!" she said happily.

I rolled my eyes and threw open the door to my truck. "Just get in the truck." I ordered.

Once everyone was inside, I roared my baby to life and pumped the music so loud the truck was vibrating. Stepping on the pedal, I cut off some tiny Honda and drove quickly out of the crammed school parking lot. I lived in the annoying town of Seattle, Washington. The sun barely ever said hello so everyone was stuck with pale skin up here. It seemed to always be rainy and it took a toll on the people who lived there. I'm somewhat blaming that for the reason I always wanna punch people in the face.

My name is Maya. Don't you call me by my full name or I will rip out your tongue. I'm seventeen years old and I have long, curly black hair that goes a little past my shoulders. I have the fattest lips on the planet and I hate them with all my being. I was blessed with hazel eyes, my favorite thing about myself, and I barely topped the height of 5'5. I'm not horribly short, but I still considering myself short, being a senior in high school.

Shaylin, who was texting in the passengers seat, popped her gum loudly. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you have your own car yet?" I grumbled, turning a corner.

"It's being flown in." replied Shaylin simply, as if everyone's cars were flown in.

If you haven't noticed, Shaylin is extremely rich. She lived on an estate that had a long road that led down to the large iron gate which opened to some more road that led up to a large mansion with an abnormally large fountain. On the grounds consisted tennis courts, a swimming pool, and horse stables. It sounds pretty amazing, but the sad thing was that Shaylin was literally the only one who lived there. Her dad worked as the CEO of a huge weapon manufacturing company that was so top secret Shaylin didn't even know the name and her mother died a couple years back from a car accident. Shaylin's household staff lived on the estate and literally was her family. You would think SHaylin was some prep, and she is, but for some reason she picked me to be her best friend. We really didn't hang out with anyone else. It was just us. Plus Nellie.

When we rolled up on the house, the valet named Tommy came down from the house. "Ladies." he said with his friendly smile. He opened Shaylin and Nellie's doors for them, but I opened mine for myself.

Tomster." I said with a smirk and I fist pounded him. "Fifty bucks on the Seattle Seahawks!" I annoyed, whipping out the money as I did so. You see, whenever the Seattle Seahawks play, Shaylin's entire household staff gets together and watches the game in their huge living room. Tommy happened to be from Denver and was a fanatic Denver Broncos fan, and today was the fateful day when the Seahawks and Broncos clashed heads. Tommy smirked and shook my hand. "I'll bet on that." he said happily.

_XxXxXxXx_

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled painfully, falling to the ground as the Denver Broncos scored the final game and won.

Tommy yelled happily, his face painted the colors of the Broncos. Turning to me, he cockily stuck his hand out which a moment later had fifty bucks in it's grasp. The entire staff, which was almost over fifty people, were mostly yelling angrily and groaning in pain of seeing the Seahawks lose.

Shaylin walked in, wearing her very vibrant Seahawks colored mini dress and abruptly turned off the TV. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eleven. "Alright everyone, let's go to bed! Tomorrow Daddy is coming home! We must have this place spotless, as always." she smiled a friendly smile. "And when he leaves, we can continue the party that we have here everyday!"

Cheers came from the staff. Shaylin smiled as the crowd dispersed, going to their rooms. I walked over and scooped up an asleep Nellie and began heading to the door. At once, Shaylin scuttled over to me and blocked me. "Oh no, you have to stay here tonight!"

I glanced at the door and shifted Nellie who was sleeping on my shoulder. "I don't know... My mom may want me to get home."

Shaylin reached over and gently took Nellie from my grasp. "Call her." Shaylin ordered.

I rolled my eyes but finally took out my Iphone that Shaylin had gotten me for my birthday. Calling my mom, I breathed out slowly and put the phone to my ear. Shaylin was rocking Nellie back and forth gently. The phone rung a couple times and it was about to go to voicemail when my mom's voice came on. "Yes?" she slurred.

I frowned. "Mom, are you okay?"

Low music was playing in the background. My mom sounded drunk. "Yes honey, I'm fine." she replied unevenly.

"Okay..." I muttered, glancing over at Shaylin who was frowning. "Anyways, can Nellie and I stay at Shaylin's tonight?"

"Yes, actually please do!" my mom said a little louder than needed. "I have a guest over anyways."

I frowned. "A guy guest?"

My mom giggled. "Yes. Hey, I have to go."

I didn't even say goodbye. I hung up abruptly, my inside burning. I really wasn't a fan of my mom. Sure she was strong enough to take Nellie and I away from our abusive father, but she didn't do a good job cleaning up the mess. She barely even speaks to Nellie. Shaylin actually offered for us to move in with her, but I said no. That doesn't mean I didn't consider the offer.

I turned to Shaylin and nodded. "It's cool."

_XxXxXxXx_

"Come on everyone!" yelled Shaylin, running around in the lobby. She looked frantic, watching her household staff run around. "Daddy should be here any moment!"

I watched this, amused, from my perch on the stairs. I hopped down off of them and walked over to her. I pulled down her skirt that was riding extremely high and turned her around to look at me. "Stop stressing yourself! Your dad is going to be pleased to see you, not the house."

Shaylin nodded and smiled a stressed smile. Shaylin's dad isn't some stuck up rich guy he's seeming to be, he's actually super cool and laid back. For my sixteenth birthday, he put Shaylin, Nellie, and I on his private jet and flew us to California for a entire week during school to stay at their beach house in Malibu. I got the most amazing tan there and so many new clothes it still made me dizzy to think about. Jack is in his early thirties- Shaylin's parents got married right out of high school- and it super cool. He gives half of his money to charity and good causes. Shaylin just stresses out when he comes because she wants to please him.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a silver hummer driving up. Shaylin, also seeing this, screamed. "HE"S HERE!"

I smirked. Nellie came walking down from the stairs and smiled. "Jack!" she said happily. Jack had sort of adopted Nellie and I as his own kids since he knew our home situation. Jack is Nellie's biggest role model and he actually was her parent for Parent Day when Nellie was in first grade.

The doormen opened the door and Jack came walking in. He smiled and held out his hands. "My girls!" he said happily.

Shaylin and Nellie ran into his arms happily. I smiled warmly. Jack never changed. He had the same blond hair that Shaylin possessed, bright blue eyes, a warm smile and his tone was always gentle. He was just a good man all around. After he hugged Shaylin and Nellie, he looked up at me and smiled. He stuck his arms out. "Maya." he said warmly.

I smiled and nearly ran into his arms. He gave the best hugs. "How have you all been?" asked Jack, walking toward the kitchen.

"Amazing!" gasped Nellie, bouncing around him. She opened her mouth and pointed at an empty spot in her mouth. "Look! I lost a tooth!"

Jack gasped. "Amazing!" he ruffled her hair. "But be careful, you don't wanna become toothless!"

Nellie laughed. Walking into the kitchen, I hopped atop the cabinet and swung my legs back and forth. Jack grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a big bite out of it. After he was done chewing, he spoke; "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I got promoted!" he announced.

Shaylin squeaked happily and hugged him. I smiled. "That's awesome Jack!"

"Yes but, the thing is I am going to be traveling almost constantly. It will be unlikely I will be able to visit." everyone frowned at this. "So, I've decided to take Shaylin with me." he announced.

Everyone froze. Shaylin looked stunned, anger came over me, and Nellie looked hurt. "Does that mean we are gonna sell the estate?" asked Shaylin with a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid so. But all of the household staff have been made aware of this and I am going to help all of them find new jobs. Some of them I asked to come with me." explained Jack. He placed his hands on Shaylin's shaking shoulders. "We will be able to travel all over the world!"

"And just leave us here." I couldn't help but to snap.

Jack and Shaylin looked at me. Nellie walked up to Jack and tugged on his suit sleeve, close to tears. "Jack, don't leave us." she whispered.

Jack sighed and knelt down to be face to face with Nellie. "Nills, I have to. My company needs me to do this."

Nellie frowned and pulled away. "No!"

Shaylin was staring at her dad in shock. "Daddy, we can't just leave Maya and Nellie. They need us!"

"I"m sorry baby, this is how it has to be." explained Jack. He looked at me. I was staring angrily at the floor, gripping the island so hard it was turning my knuckles white. "Maya, you haven't said much." he said worriedly.

I hopped off of the island and looked him right in the eye. "Go." I said flatly.

Shaylin looked horrified. Nellie broke down into tears and Jack looked like he had just been punched in the face. I then turned and sprinted from the kitchen. Throwing open the door, I ran as far as I could away from the mansion. I always knew they would eventually leave us. Rich people. They think money can buy everything, including happiness. I didn't go to my car. I didn't want to go home and find some man in my mom's bed. Instead I ran to the stables.

I loved horses. I spent most of my days at the estate in the stables. Horses relaxed me. Running into the stables, I went straight to a familiar stall. Throwing my arms around familiar fur, I hugged my favorite horse. Phillip neighed softly as I cried into his shoulder. I haven't cried in almost six years. The fact that my best friend, my sister, was leaving me and I probably would never see her again nearly tore me apart. Who would be there for me when my mom is drunk and on a rampage and I need somewhere to take Nellie? Who will be there to calm me down when some immature kid in the hallway pisses me off?

I didn't cry for long. I sat down inside Phillip's neatly kept stall and sat there, numbly staring at the wall. I didn't know how long I sat there, but a moment later I found myself joined by Shaylin. Her makeup was everywhere. She had been crying. "I knew you hadn't left. I saw your car and I knew you would be here." Shaylin explained. She turned her head to look at me. "I don't want to leave, Maya. My Daddy really isn't giving me a choice."

I nodded slowly, but I refused to talk yet. Shaylin sighed. "I'm sorry Maya. We can cry about this together later, but Nellie needs you. She's locked up in her room and she won't talk to me." I frowned at that and turned to look at Shaylin. "Maya, I think she is going to hurt herself again." Shaylin whispered worriedly.

My eyes shot open and at once I flew up and ran back to the mansion.

_XxXxXxXx_

"Nills! Open the door!" I shouted, banging my fists against the door.

Shaylin rounded the corner and ran up beside me. "Natalie!" I shouted again. I looked at Shaylin and she nodded. Immediately, I kicked open the door and ran inside. What I saw made my heart drop.

"GO AWAY!" screamed Nellie. She was leaned up against the wall. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was holding a knife in her right hand, blood dripping down her left arm and onto the floor.

I raised my hand up, my heart slowly breaking. Shaylin gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Nills, put down the knife." I whispered, slowly tiptoeing toward her.

"Why should I?" asked Nellie, gripping the knife tighter.

"Because you don't wanna hurt yourself anymore." I told her.

"NO! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME AND YOUR WRONG! YOUR WRONG!" screamed Nellie. Suddenly, she pointed the knife at me and I froze. Shaylin's eyes grew huge.

"Nellie, give me the knife." I ordered her, taking another step.

"DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE!" she screamed. The knife was shaking in her grasp. "Don't... come... any... closer." she whispered hoarsely, scooting across the wall. Suddenly, she bumped into a bookcase and a book flew from it and opened.

This was my chance. I ran at Nellie, but she saw my coming. Grabbing the knife, she plunged it into her stomach. Screaming, she flew to the ground. "NATALIE!" I screamed, dropping to her side.

Shaylin screamed. Pulling out her phone, she dialed 911 in tears. I grabbed Nellie's body and cradled it close, tears overcoming me. "NATALIE, NO! I'M SORRY!" I sobbed." "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, the book that had fallen from the bookcase began to glow. I looked at it in shock. Suddenly, I became very sleepy. I looked up at Shaylin and she was swaying before she hit the ground and was out. "Shaylin." I called weakly. Slowly, my eyes closed and I slumped to the ground. I managed to catch the name of the book before I blacked out.

It was the Chronicles of Narnia.


	2. Painkiller

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

**~*2*~**

**Painkiller**

Morphine.

It wills away pain, dulling the senses and protecting the user from the things taking place inside him or her's body. I wasn't actually addicted to morphine itself, but I found ways that are similar. The doctors said it wasn't healthy, the school's counselor was worried for my soul, and Nellie and Shaylin couldn't do anything about it.

What I would kill for my painkiller right now.

The pounding in my head is increasing in intensity, making me groan. My stomach is doing acrobatic movements inside me. My eyes seem glued shut by an invisible force. My body is paralyzed. I squeeze my eyes tightly and begin blocking things out. This is my morphine. I can block things out and completely forget they are there. Slowly, everything begins to drain free of my body, like a vacuum is sucking all of the pain and discomfort from my body. I sigh thankfully as my body numbed itself. My painkiller must be kicking in. Finally, I will my eyes open. What I saw frightens me.

Beautiful green trees stretch up to touch the sky above me. Their leaves whisper to each other, warning each other of the strange newcomer who intruded their sanctuary. The grass underneath me is soft, which tempts me to sink further into it's comfort. The air is clean and sweet tasting and I purposely take in lots of breaths just to accustom myself to it's strangeness. I will my body to sit up, and it painfully does so. I lean back on my elbows and take in more of the forest. It goes on for miles and miles. Great, this is going to be a long hike.

My eyes look beside me and I freeze. Shaylin and Nellie are sprawled out beside me. A pool of blood is flowing like a river from Nellie's stomach, tinting the sweet air. Her face is ghostly pale. Her chest rises and shakes rapidly, trying to bring oxygen to the tiny thirteen year old's body. Shaylin is unconscious. No other damage seems to be wrong with her however. I attempt to stand, but the attempts are less than fruitful. I decide to crawl.

Pulling my body toward my bleeding little sister, dizziness begins to waver my vision. I blink quickly, trying to rid myself of this feeling. I will my body to block away the feeling, but I am unable to. I am weak from my previous attempts to numb my body of the pain inside. But I must stay strong and awake. For Nellie. Quickly, I pull myself over to Nellie. By the time I am by her side, I feel sick all over. My painkiller is failing it's job. I take a moment to attempt to numb my body, but my painkiller is mostly for my emotions, not actual pain inside.

I manage to will some of the pain to be numbed, but the remaining pain is making me sleepy. I now focus my attention on Nellie. I then realize I am laying in Nellie's blood. I hold back a gag. Raising myself up, I manage to get myself into a sitting position. My hands are shaking as I lift the bottom of Nellie's shirt up. When I find the place she stabbed herself, I gasp in shock. The cut isn't big, but it goes deep. A bruise is formed around the cut. The cut is bright red and puffy. Blood flows from it freely.

_I'm glad this cut isn't very old. _I think as I look around for something to cover the cut. I look to Shaylin, but she is still unconscious. Suddenly, I am overcome by uncontrollable dizziness. I fall onto my side. I remind myself of Nellie, but this sensation won't disappear. I slowly begin to give into the dizziness when I see something approaching. It is a person on a horse. I open my mouth. "Please," I moan. "My sister."

That is all I get out. Then the pain takes over, and I am gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

_It is the middle of summer. The sun shines brightly down onto a small meadow. Beautiful flowers thrive here. Their colors are enchanting. Bright pink, gentle purple, a warm orange, comforting blue. Slowly, a young girl's face emerges from the tall grass and flowers. She looked about five. Her black curly hair is woven with the flowers from the field. Her smile is gorgeous, like an angel was plopped onto the earth. Another shape rises from the flowers and grass. _

_A teenage boy, probably thirteen, turns on his side and flips his hair out of his eyes. The girl giggles at him. "I love our meadow."_

_He smiles and brushes a stray piece of hair from the girl's face. "I do too, Angel."_

_She smiled but it suddenly disappeared. "We are safe from daddy here, right?"_

_The boy's face grew sad. He pulled the little girl closer to him. "Yes Angel. This is a safe place. But I'm never let him touch you again." he promised her._

_The little girl nodded with a frown. She plucked a piece of grass and fiddled it nervously. "Mommy is going to have another baby girl, isn't she?" she whispered._

_The boy looked at the ground and sighed. "I'm afraid so, Angel."_

_The little girl suddenly broke then piece of grass. "I'm going to protect her." she stated firmly. Her gentle hazel eyes began strangely fierce. "I'm not going to let Daddy ever touch her!"_

_The boy chuckled and stuck another flower in the girl's hair. "We both will protect her." _

_The little girl's smile reappeared. She sat up and threw her arms around the boy, who laughed. "Never leave me, Daniel." she murmured into his ear. "Promise?"_

_The boy smiled warmly and held her close. "I promise, Angel."_

XxXxXxXxXX

My eyes open. I am no longer in the forest. I am in a bed. Surrounding my bed is other beds, some holding people, some empty. I sit up. Nothing hurts anymore. Suddenly, Shaylin flies onto my bed and makes me scream so loud, everyone in the room turns to me. "MAYA!" she gasps. "This place is amazing!"

I groan and bury myself further into the bed. Shaylin yanks the covers off of me. I protectively curl into a ball. "Shaylin, go jump into a lake." I snap at her.

Shaylin pouts. "You are always grumpy in the morning."

I growl curse words into the bed. Shaylin puts her hands on her hips hotly. "What if I told you Nills is awake?"

I shoot up from the bed. "Where is she?"

Shaylin laughs. I take in the room around me, trying to find my little sister. I freeze when my eye catches a... centaur checking up on a... wolf who has a large gash in his side. My hand flies up to my head. "I must've hit my head when I..." my voice falters as I try to make sense of my situation.

Shaylin smiles. "Don't worry M! I see them too!"

That's comforting.

I turn around in circles and take in the beings around me. The dizziness returns with confusion. "Shaylin.." I gasp. Then I'm falling. But a pair of strong arms catch me, and once again, I'm gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

_The same girl is sitting in front of a fire. Bruises cover her abused and broken body as she numbly stares into the flickering flames. She is older now, probably eleven. Another girl enters the picture. She was carrying a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Her blond hair was put up in a messy bun and she smiles sweetly at the black haired girl and holds out the hot chocolate. The other girl takes it but doesn't drink it. _

_The blond sat down and stared at the girl. Looking up at the doorway where her dad is talking on the phone, she breathed out heavily. "My daddy is talking to the police. Apparently, your dad got away."_

_The black haired girl's fingers tighten around the cup till their turn white, but she didn't say anything. "Your sister is alright, though." assured the blond. _

_"Daniel." the black haired girl whispered. She stood up so fast, some of her hot chocolate spilled onto the carpet. The blond flew up, her eyes wide. "Where is he?" asked the black haired girl frantically. She turned and tried to run from the house, but the man talking on the phone intercepted her. _

_"Hey, it's okay." the man assured. _

_"DANIEL!" shouted the girl. "Where is he?"_

_The man lowered his head. The black haired girl ripped her arms from his grasp. She hated it when people touched her. She didn't allow people to touch her. Only Daniel. Breaking away from the man, she ran to the door. "Running away won't help." said the man, turning around. His daughter was watching this, staring at the other girl worriedly._

_The black haired girl had stopped in front of the large doors, one hand on the handle of the door. The meadow she went to with Daniel sprung into her mind. Her safe place. Daniel would be there. She threw open the door and ran into the blinding rain. "Wait!" shouted the blond, running after her._

_"Hey, get back here!" snapped the dad, running after his daughter. _

_The blond continued running after the other girl. The rain was horribly cold. The air was freezing, which stung the girl's throats as the ran. The father flipped open his cell phone. "Phillip, I need my car! NOW!" he yelled frantically._

_The girls continued sprinting through the rain. "Wait! Wait please!" shouted the blond, trying to catch up._

_The black haired girl focused on running. Daniel. He needed her. She imagined him by himself in their meadow, frightened, wondering where she was. He probably had their little sister too. Luckily, the girl's meadow wasn't far from the blond haired girl's estate. It was a good thing it was raining, because it didn't show that she was crying. Finally, she reached the safety of her meadow. But no one was there. The girl continued running into the meadow, helplessly thrashing through the tall grass._

_"Please wait!" shouted the blond, who was still pursuing._

_Finally, the black haired girl didn't have the physical or mental strength to continue. She stood there, in the middle of the meadow, the rain pelting down onto her back, and she was alone. The blond ran up behind her, panting heavily. "Maya." she yelled over the rain. "Daniel's gone."_

__XxXxXxXxXx

I force my eyes open once again. I was greeted by a smiling Shaylin and five people I don't know. I frown at them. "Take a picture, it will last longer." I growl.

Shaylin laughs. "That's my Maya!" she hoots.

The five other frown at me, except for one that looks younger than me. There is two girls and three boys. Two are dark haired, one of them is darker skinned than the other and both are extremely handsome, but I push this feeling away. One of them looks younger while the other looks my age. There is a blond haired boy with sharp blue eyes that looks like he could be Shaylin's brother. The girls have the same chestnut colored hair and the same warm, brown eyes, but one is much younger and one looks older than me.

"Who are you all?" I ask hotly. "And where am I?" I sit up quickly, which makes them back up. "Where's Natalie?" I demand.

"Please, lay down." said the youngest girl, holding her arms out. But I don't.

"Explain what's going on!" I yell. Heads turn, but I ignore them. "Am I in some kind of mental hospital or something?"

"No Milady." explains the darker skinned black haired boy. "You are in Cair Paravel in Narnia. We found you on our daily hunt in the forest."

I frown at this. "What?"

Then things begin rushing back. When Natalie stabbed herself, a book had fallen from the wall and had started glowing. "No..." I whisper. I then realize they are telling the truth. I really am in Narnia.

That's when I, once again, pass out.


	3. When Demon Birds Attack

Third chapter! I do not own CON, only my OC's and plot! Readers, I just want you to know that, obviously, the Pevensie's stayed in Narnia!

**~*3*~**

**When Demon Animals Attack**

Sooner than I expect, I am finally accepting that I am in a new world. It took quite a while for me to fully understand where I was and to stop fainting when things clicked together in my mind. Finally, I have accept that I am no longer in the United States. Whenever I get confused, Shaylin tells me to think it over in my mind.

_My name is Maya Steele. I am seventeen. Shaylin is my best friend. Natalie is my little sister. I lived in the United States. Now, I am in a world called Narnia. Narnians are kind to me. Cair Paravel is the castle. I am not crazy._

I open my eyes, breathing deeply as I let those words settle into my brain. I am sitting on a bench inside the palace gardens. Natalie and Shaylin have adjusted better to Narnia than I have. At the moment, they are sitting in a patch of flowers with one of the Queens named Lucy. Lucy was my favorite of the Pevensie Monarchs. She has a kind spirit and can make a conversation with anyone. She is very beautiful too, with her long wavy bronze hair and warm brown eyes. Susan is fairer however, but I don't like Susan because she seems stuck up.

I stand and walk over to them. "I need to walk around." I tell them, slightly shaking from my near mental breakdown moment seconds ago.

They all exchange looks. "Don't go far, Maya!" Nellie replies.

I nod stiffly and quickly evacuate the premises. Ignoring Nellie's words, I go as far away from the garden as possible. I hate it here. Everything seems so peaceful and perfect. I don't plan on settling in at all. I sat down by a small pond and pull my legs up to my chest. I haven't slept in two days. The stress of being somewhere knew and my familiar surroundings left in a different world, I am protecting myself harder than ever, using my painkiller to numb my senses and building walls around my heart to protect myself from this evil world.

I think of Nellie. She seems much happier here than at home. The depression seems to have seeped from her heart, like a sponge soaked up all the sadness and tossed it away. When I look into my little sister's eyes, I see peace. It frightens me. I don't want her to get attached to this place. And Shaylin immediately clicked with Narnia. What is going to happen when it's time to return home? I will be extremely happy to get away, but how will Nellie and Shaylin take it? I should find a way home now to stop them from becoming too attached.

I feel something tugging at my hair. I turn around, expecting Nellie but I come face to face with a goose. I freeze, staring at it with wide eyes. I have always had a horrible fear of any kind of bird. I squeak and stumble back, but I find myself dangerously close to the pond. Groaning, I turn to face off with the goose. I prepare myself to battle. Standing up, I hold my arms out. "Now Mr. Goose, please move." I say steadily. "I don't need to hurt you, but I will."

The goose cocked it's head sideways. I gulp nervously. Why do birds scare me? I have no idea, they just do. I lift my leg up, preparing to kick it in the face when three boys turn the corner. I however, do not notice them, but they notice me. "Mr. Goose, I will kick you in the head if you do not move." I say firmly, my voice shaking slightly. The goose honked and I shriek, jumping into the air and stumbling back. My heels are dangling over the water.

The boys snicker and stay in their place to watch my amusing predicament, but make no move to help. My heart is pounding loudly in my head, starting to give me a utterly horrible headache. Out of patience, I kick at the goose.

This does not go well.

The goose, who is a lot braver than I expected, flapped it wings and moves just in time from my kick, but grabs onto the bottom of my jeans and begins to pull! I begin to scream bloody murder, kicking helplessly at the goose as it tears it's way into my jeans. The boys are dying with laughter. "GOOSE ATTACK! GOOSE ATTACK!" I scream, thrashing at the demon possessed bird. Suddenly, my foot slips. A scream escapes from my mouth but is abruptly cut off as I slam into the water.

When I surface, the goose is flying above me, honking with amusement. I stare at it, my anger bubbling up inside of me. I begin to plan how to turn this goose into my future goose feather pillow when a voice interrupted my thoughts, "Milady, do you need assistance?"

I allow my eyes to flutter up, and my entire body freezes. The three kings are standing by the pond. Edmund is obviously trying to hold back his laughter, Peter looks amused and doesn't try to hide it, while Caspian conceals his amusement well and sticks out his hand. I stare at his hand, utterly horrified. I do not take his hand and I pick myself up, dripping wet. Edmund nearly breaks down laughing and has to turn away. Along with my plan to kill the goose, I begin planning on a way to kill Edmund, when once again my thoughts were interrupted.

"Maya!" gasps Nellie, running toward her. Shaylin and Lucy are with her. Nellie slows her run and frowns at me. "Maya, did you go swimming or something?"

I open my mouth to explain the story, but the demon bird honks from a nearby tree and I clench my fists angrily. Nellie immediately understands. "Ah, the goose." she mutters. Shaylin covers her mouth, holding back laughter. She knows my fear about birds and for some reason, it always amuses her when I freak out. Lucy quickly slips forward and reaches out, not daring to step into the pond. "Come Maya, let's get you some dry clothes." she says kindly.

I nod numbly and step from the water, taking her hand. I immediately rush into the castle, but I am aware of laughter behind me. My cheeks grow red with embarrassment. _Mr. Goose, this is not the end. _I vow.

XxXxXxXx

Later in the afternoon, I am walking through the halls of the castle. Earlier, I had gotten into a huge blowout fight with Lucy, Shaylin, and Nellie because they had wanted me wear a dress. I am wearing brown trousers, knee high black boots, and a tucked in white puffy shirt with my hair in a braid. Obviously, they lost that battle. I turn one of the many corners in the castle. I step on something soft and I hear a high pitch squeak. I shriek and jump away from the noise.

A tiny mouse was sprawled out on the ground. I stare at it in shock. The mouse hopped up. "You could've killed me!" he snaps angrily, pulling out his sword.

I glare at him. "Don't make me wanna step on you again." I growl.

I walk away, but I feel a sharp pain in the back of my leg. I pull it up angrily and rub it. The mouse stabbed me! I look down at it. "Look, I can sit on you if you want your death to be faster." I say, my voice growing louder.

"You will be the first one to die!" the mouse roars, if a mouse can roar.

Just then, Caspian and Edmund turn the corner. They frown at me and Edmund snorts with laughter, amused by the fact I am arguing with a mouse. "Reepicheep, what is going on here?" Caspian demands.

Reepicheep put his sword away and glares up at me. "This extremely fat lady tried to step on me!"

"It was an accident!" I yell. "And I'm not fat!"

Caspian held up his hands, looking stressed. "Please..." Edmund interrupts him. "What is with you and animals?" he asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Birds are my fear. Wittle mice are not." I say flatly in a high pitched voice, just to mock Reepicheep with a smirk.

This angers the mouse. He just about attacks me again if Caspian didn't intervene. "Please! Maya, walk away. Reepicheep, be more polite!" he orders.

I roll my eyes and walk away hotly, ignoring the mouse's excuses. Edmund jogs up next to me. "You always seem to make people angry." he says.

I stop and turn to him hotly. "Go jump in a lake." I growl before storming off.

XxXxXxXx

The rest of the day was lacking in the excitement the morning held. I am very happy about this. I end up just laying in my bed the rest of the day, not really in a good mood. Finally feeling fatigue come over me, I am about to fall asleep when a all too familiar but painful voice breaks into my tired senses.

"Always trying to be brave, aren't we M?"

I shot up in my bed, my eyes wild. Slowly, I turn and my breath catches. Kneeling beside my bed is a face that has haunted my mind for years. A face that still to this day, breaks through my protective barriers and leaves me rendered helpless to the sadness. "Daniel." I whisper.

My brother smiles at me. He flips him black hair from his eyes and sits on my bed. He's here. He is actually here. "Yeah, it's me." he says in his comforting voice.

I begin to shake and I couldn't help myself. I flew at him and wrap my arms around him. He still smells the same and I breathe in his smell. It comforts my senses. He hugs me back and I sink into his arms. "I miss you so much." I whisper, my voice choking off at the end.

"I know, Angel." Daniel leans away and flips his hair again. Typical. "I've been watching you."

"How are you in Narnia?" I ask, now never wanting to leave.

Daniel's face falls slightly. "There's the thing. I'm not actually here. Your dreaming, M."

I immediately feel my entire world crashing down. My heart begins to break and at once, I begin rebuilding my barriers, keeping my emotions under lock and key. As if he could see my heart building the barriers, he grabs my hands and looks deep into my eyes. I try to pull away but my arms feel like jelly. I look away, not willing to look him in the eyes. "Stop that." he whispers, making comforting circles with his thumb. I can feel my body relaxing, but I fight it. "Stop with the walls and your painkiller. Stop." he says firmly and at once, my walls fall once again.

I am shaking slightly. I allow my eyes to meet with his again. He nods slowly, looking relieved. "Good." he leans forward. "It feels good, doesn't it? No walls? No numbing feeling inside?" I couldn't help but to nod, tears forming in my eyes. Daniel smiles. "You can actually feel something. Your acting human again."

I narrow my eyes. "I don't like it." I grumble like a child.

Daniel chuckles but it quickly fades away. "It's been a long time since you have felt anything." I look away. "What are you feeling?" he asks.

I stay quiet, letting my mind think and my body respond to the things that have happened to me. Immediately, I break down crying. Way to be strong, M. "I'm scared. I hate it here!" I sob.

Daniel stares at me worriedly. I frantically begin scratching at my eyes, trying to stop crying. "Hey." Daniel says gently, taking my shaking hands away from my face. "Cry, Angel. You need too."

And so I did. It felt like forever. I let it all out and just sat there, crying while Daniel rubs my back comfortingly. Finally, I feel like there is no water left in my body. Daniel smiles. "There you go. It may not be a good feeling, but your feeling something."

I smile and wipe my face. "It's not fun."

Daniel chuckles, but it immediately disappears. "You use to cry constantly. Especially after I died."

I flinch at his words, but I don't cry. Nor do I put up my walls. I let the words sear my heart. Pain. I haven't felt it in a while. "What would you expect?" I reply, a little too sharply because he flinches.

I sigh and ran my hand through my hair. Daniel watches me carefully. "Why did you stop feeling things?"

I stay quiet for a moment, really thinking this over. "Here's the honest truth; I grew up stopped letting my emotions push me around. I learned you can't always be happy and that it's better to feel nothing than something. I accepted reality."

Daniel stares deep into my eyes. "Do you believe that now?"

I couldn't answer. A soft wind blew from the balcony that was near my bed. A calming sense came through me. Daniel slowly stands, looking out of the balcony. "I have to go, Angel."

Acting like a child who was about to be separated from it's mother, I grab Daniel frantically. "Wait! Don't go!"

Daniel looks down at me and smiles. He kneels down and brushes a stray tear from my face. "I'll be back. You will always find me in your dreams." he then leans forward and kisses my forehead gently before I feel him slipping away, and I jerk upwards in my bed, awake and with my walls still in tact.


	4. Dirty Little Lies

Fourth chapter!

**~*4*~**

**Dirty Little Lies**

My dream haunts my mind and with every step I take, I feel like Daniel is striding beside me. I feel healthy, refreshed. Maybe even happy. I still have my barriers up, but the fact that I get to see Daniel every moment sleep takes my soul, sends a burst of energy throughout my system, giving me the heart to cope. Nellie and Shaylin notice this, but they are too overjoyed to question my sudden attitude change. Nellie also seems happier, but I doubt Daniel is visiting her in her sleep. She doesn't remember him very well and she definitely doesn't have the connection and need for each other that Daniel and I have.

A week passes. I begin to let Lucy in. She befriends my soul a lot faster than I befriend her and it seems she has set out on a secretive mission to win me over. I cannot help but to like her, even though I try my hardest not too. I still loathe Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and Susan however and stay clear of them as much as god allows.

Because of my constant arguing and fighting with the castle staff, Peter assigns me a guard. In my eyes, it's a babysitter. A large gray wolf by the name of Amias is now my official babysitter and follows me wherever I go. It's quite aggravating, so half of the time I am hiding from this annoying wolf. But he always finds me. I always remind myself never to play hide and go seek with him.

I find myself hiding behind a huge pot with large, orange flowers. A faun comes over to water them and sees me. Everyone in the castle has adjusted to my tactics, so he does not react when he sees me. I place my pointer finger over my lips, signaling him to be quiet. He nods and walks away. I snicker and pull my legs closer, hiding. I freeze when Amias's voice wafts through the hallway.

"Lady Maya, I can smell you. Must we do this everyday? I always find you." Amias grumbles. He is an old wolf, and seems very bored with his new job. He walks with a limp, which is my guess why he doesn't patrol the forest like the other scary wolves do. I discovered that wolves patrol the forest on one of my many escape attempts. It wasn't a fun experience.

"Milady," grumbles Amias. He is right in front of the pot. "I know you are behind the pot."

I roll my eyes and stand, defeated. Amias snorts, a look of small triumph gleaming in his eyes. "It' not fair that you have awesome smelling instincts. It's practically cheating." I grumble, heading back toward my room.

Amias trots beside me, looking bored. "How is it cheating?"

"Because your a beast at hide and go seek!" I explode.

The wolf snorts. "Then don't hide."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Hey, no need to be all cocky about it."

* * *

><p><em>Peter's POV:<em>

I massage my temple carefully, listening to King Damien's rantings. "Calormen and Narnia must be bonded!" the King insists for probably the fourth time today.

"Then let us do it with a treaty." grumbles Peter, extremely bored, glancing to Caspian and Edmund, who look so bored they wanted to rip their hair out.

"By marriage is the only way!" yells the King with a wave of his hand to his daughter, Princess Bianca.

With this, Peter chokes on his own spit. Caspian freezes all over and his face turns white, while Edmund simply falls sideways out of his chair. Bianca narrows her eyes at him. You see, Bianca was very beautiful, with long flowing blond hair and stunning blue eyes, but she was known to be Calormen's biggest prostitute and was a rather large pain in the arse. Caspian blinks a couple times, as if coming out of a trance. "I am not going along with this!"

Bianca rolls her eyes. "I don't wanna marry you, Greasy Hair." she growls. Caspian looks extremely offended by this and Damien spits at his daughter. "Show respect!" he snaps while his bratty daughter wipes the spit from her forehead.

"I would marry Peter, of course." says Bianca stiffly.

Peter freezes all over. Edmund crawls back over his chair and smirks at his brother while Caspian looks to Peter like he has just been sentenced to his hanging. Peter slowly feels panic arising in his chest. Being married to that... Thing for the rest of his life... Bile rises in his throat and Peter fights to keep it down. "I am afraid..." he chokes out, scanning his mind to get out of this marriage. Only one thing comes to his mind. "I am already engaged."

* * *

><p><em>Maya's POV<em>

"I wish I had wolfy powers." I say dreamily, walking up to my door. Amias sighs, tired with my rantings. "I could be able to run fast and smell stuff!" I gasp. I look down at Amias and smirk. "Then I would be the beast at hide and go seek."

Amias growls softly. "Milady, please go into..."

Suddenly, the messenger wolf named Alfio sprints down the hallway. I wave at him. "Lady Maya, you are needed in the Throne Room." he reports.

Amias looks up and me and growls. "What did you break this time?"

I shrug. "I dunno. What is this for?" I ask Alfio.

Alfio does something that looks like a shrug. "I don't know Milady. You are just needed immediately in the Throne Room."

I shrug and begin walking to the Throne Room. Amias insists we walk faster, and I do for a couple seconds before returning to my regular, slow pace. I purposely walk slower in the hallway that leads into the Throne Room, just to aggravate Amias who nearly shoves me into the Throne Room.

What I see inside the Throne Room, surprises me. A older man with a stunning blond is standing in front of the Thrones, while the kings sat in the Thrones. Peter arises immediately and a huge smile spreads across his face. I raise my eyebrows at this. The last time Peter had smiled at me was when I fell into the pond, and he was laughing at me. "Darling." he says overly sweetly and walks over to me. He takes me into a hug so tight I felt like I was going to suffocate and when he pulls away, I glare up at him angrily.

"This is your fiance?" demands the gorgeous blond in a voice that makes me cringe.

But it wasn't the voice that bothers me. It's the fact that she said I am Peter's fiance. I open my mouth to protest, but Peter suddenly throws his arm over me and places his hand on my waist. I immediately want to cut off his fingers, but I hold it back because I knew something big was going on, and that I should just act along. "Yes." replies Peter with a lovestruck smile. "King Damien, Princess Bianca, meet my fiance Mayanichelle."

I plaster a fake smile onto my face and wave. Bianca glares at me. "Thanks a weird name."

My eyes narrow. _Grow some boobs. _I think angrily at the very flat chested princess. King Damien sighs. "Well, I guess we will just have to sign a simple treaty."

A few more words are exchanged before the King and his daughter leaves, who purposely bumps into me. Out of anger, I shove her back hotly. "Don't touch me." I order.

Fire alights in Bianca's eyes, but she simply sticks up her nose and continues walking. As soon as the doors close, I spin around to Peter and punch him right in the nose. The blond king recoils and grabs his noise with a yelp as blood pours freely from it. Edmund snickers while Caspian winces. "What the hell is this about?" I demand.

"Let me explain," Caspian says, not wanting Peter to get any further injuries. "Peter was about to have to have to marry Princess Bianca for a marriage treaty between Calormen and Narnia. Avoiding this, he told the King that he is engaged to someone."

Maya slowly turns and glares at Peter. "So naturally, you pick me."

Peter groans as he holds his nose. "You were the one that came to mind first."

"I'm not doing this!" I shout, throwing my arms up.

Edmund hops from his throne. "Fine then. You go tell King Damien that it was a lie. He would probably spear you right then."

I purse my lips as anger builds up inside. Edmund speaks the truth, there is almost no way I can get out of this now. I am trapped, and I don't like the feeling. I storm from the Throne Room, feeling helpless and trapped. And I am not a good person to be around when I am trapped.

* * *

><p>"Your getting married?" asks Daniel in surprise from where he is sprawled out on my bed.<p>

I am pacing around my room. "I'm not getting married." I growl, my eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Daniel smirks at me. "Your 'engaged'. That counts as getting married."

I throw up my arms angrily. "What is with this place? It's like I have no choice in my life! Now, I'm getting married to a stuck up king, which plops me in this god forsaken castle for the rest of the time I'm in this damned place!"

Daniel glares at me. "Language, Angel."

I glare back at him. "Shut up." and I continue to pace.

Daniel sits up. "Angel, it may not be that bad. Peter is a good guy." he says, leaning on his arms.

I freeze and turn to face him, narrowing my eyes. "Why are you not freaking out? I'm your little sister!"

Daniel shrugs. "There isn't much I can do. I'm dead."

I roll my eyes. "Your not helping." I growl, continuing to pace.

Daniels shrugs once again and stands up. He catches me by the shoulders and spins me around to face him. I raise a curious eyebrow up at him. He smiles down at me. "Do you remember what we use to do in our meadow? We use to swim in the lake." I stare at him with a confused facial expression. Before I even have time I react, I blink and suddenly, we are standing beside the ocean outside of the castle and in swimsuits. I look at Daniel in shock. He smirks. "Being in a dream always makes traveling and changing clothes much easier."

I smile and laugh. Before I know it, Daniel and I are splashing through the ocean, laughing like little children. We dove in and out of the blue waves, our long black hair rolling naturally with the currents. We play the game where you try to make out what the other person was saying underwater, the game where you dunk each other while trying to guess the right colors, and who could do the neatest jumps over the waves.

I don't know how long we were in the water, but it was a dream, so did it matter? Finally, when we tired, we flopped out on the shore like fish and stare up at the gorgeous blue sky. I smile and let the sun kiss my skin, tanning my pale skin. Daniel looks over at me, narrowing his eyes against the sun. "Angel, do you know what happened to dad?"

Immediately, the mood is spoiled for me. I sit up angrily, glaring at Daniel. "Why?"

Daniel sighs. "I want to know if he got caught. I may be here to help but, but please, help me. Did he get caught?"

I stay quiet and stare at my sand gritted skin. I finally meet his gaze. He had scooted closer to me and was laying on his side, staring up at me with concerned and... Angered eyes. He had the right to be angry. We all did. The man who's sperm made our being ruined Nellie and I's life and took Daniel's. Knowing I couldn't lie to my brother, I shook my head no. Daniel lowers his head. He looks defeated. "And Mom?"

I stare at him sadly. "Mom is a wreck."

Daniel sighs. He sits up and puts his head in his hands. I sigh and lower my own head. "Living is hell." I sniff, holding back tears. "Sometimes, I just wanna go where you are."

Daniel's head immediately shoots up, his eyes flaming. "Don't ever say that!" he nearly yells. I am shocked by his anger and I flinch a little. Daniel sighs and takes my hands. "Never say that again. I don't want you to be with me. Nellie needs you. The reason I am here is to heal you, not to make you want to join me."

I nod, understanding. Daniel smiles and kisses my forehead gently. "I'm not gonna let you die. And neither is Peter."

I frown at this. I am about to protest when suddenly I am waking up in my bed, comfy and dry.


	5. The Engagement Plans

Next chapter!

**~*5*~**

**The Engagement Plans**

The screams are nearly deafening.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" screams Shaylin hysterically, running around my room like she has just gotten bitten my a rabid animal.

I watch her with large, scared eyes. Amias growls softly and immediately leaves the room to stand outside. Nellie is dying laughing on the floor while Lucy is watching everyone with her usual, friendly smile. I nod slowly. "Yes, thank you for making me go deaf."

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Shaylin screams. She jumps up and down. "I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME! ESPECIALLY SO SOON!" she suddenly screams, making Lucy and I flinch. "PLEASE TELL ME I'M MAID OF HONOR!" she yells, running over and grabbing my shoulders.

I stare at him in pure fear and nod frantically. "Yes, Shay!"

Shaylin, suddenly calming down, smiles a satisfied smile and thankfully lets go of my shoulders. Nellie sits up immediately. "I call being a bridesmaid!"

Lucy, finally getting into the conversation, brightens immediately. "Oh, yes! I call that it as well!"

I roll my eyes. "Uh, I don't think those spots can be called on."

Shaylin, ignoring my comments, begins planning immediately. "The wedding should be outside, maybe by the ocean! Get like a little archway with red and white roses all over it with flowing, white sheets blowing in the wind." she begins dreamily.

Lucy decides to jump in. "She can wear a traditional Narnian wedding dress with bare feet and we can put her hair up in a braided bun with a white rose!"

As I am listening to this, horrified, Nellie also joins in. "We need to plan the engagement party first!"

Suddenly, the doors to my room fly open and none other that Princess Vain herself floats in, holding different colors of cloths and flowers. She has a maniac smile on her face. "I am way ahead of you Nellie." Susan gushes.

Everyone shrieks in excitement but me. I groan and flop down on my bed, already tired of my future wedding. Suddenly, Shaylin grabs my hand and screams. I stare at her like she is some deranged, crazy woman. "WHAT!" I scream angrily at her.

Shaylin has a horrified expression. "YOU DON'T HAVE AN ENGAGEMENT RING?"

* * *

><p>"A ring?" asks Peter tiredly.<p>

Lucy nods. "Yes, Peter. An engagement ring. You need to get Maya one!"

Peter groans and massages his head. "Look, I don't want this wedding to happen as much as she does. I doubt she wants a ring."

"You need to get a ring to pass off the engagement." Caspian puts in from where he is aiming his bow at the target.

The three kings and Queen Lucy were outside in the garden. Peter needed to get his mind off of some things, so the boys had dragged him outside into the garden to shoot some arrows. But Lucy interrupted his peace, insisting the kings go into town and find engagement rings.

Edmund snickers and lets an arrow fly. "This entire marriage thing is overreacted. This is why I am staying a bachelor."

Caspian smirks. "Forever alone." he teases. This earns him a punch in the shoulder.

Lucy crosses her arms hotly. "I think it's romantic."

Peter rolls his eyes. He lifts up his bow and aims carefully, talking as he does so. "Lucy, what is romantic about this? We are getting married so I won't have to marry that witch from Calormen. That's the only reason. I feel nothing but loathing to Maya. She causes too much ruckus around the castle." he releases the arrow and it doesn't hit the target. It hits a nearby plant, causing the other kings to snicker.

Lucy stares at her brother for a long moment. "I see the way you look at her." she says gently. "I know there is something other than annoyance and loathing you have for her." Peter looks away. Lucy smirks. "Go into town! Get Maya's engagement ring!" she shouts, running back into the castle.

* * *

><p>I groan as loudly as possible. "Weddings take a long time to plan! Your acting like it's next week!"<p>

I am standing on a stool, letting Susan and a maid measure me everywhere. Susan takes the pins from her mouth and slips them into place beside my hips. "Your engagement party is next week. We need to get your dress ready."

I roll my eyes. The cream sheets around me are apparently going to be cut into a beautiful gown. Right now, I feel like a barbie doll.

And I hate it.

"Do we really have to have a party?" I ask irritably.

Susan nearly chokes on the pins she had put back into her mouth. She looks up at me like I had just said she had huge pores. "You are getting married to the High King of Narnia." I roll my eyes. "There is absolutely no way we could _not _have a party."

"Well, I don't want to get married." I growl.

"Stop whining!" Nellie replies back from where she is going through sheets for the tables with Shaylin. "Weddings are so amazing!" she glances at Shaylin and snickers. "We never believed you were going to get married. Like, ever." I roll my eyes.

Ten minutes later, I have had enough. I nearly throw the stupid sheets off of me and I run from the room. No one stops me. This doesn't surprise me. Girly stuff like that just makes me cringe. It always has. Amias stalks me, as usual, as I run from the castle. He takes his time however and simply follows my scent.

I run to the stables, the place where I always ran to back home. The smell of horses greet me and I breathe it in thankfully. I slowly walk through the stables and look at the beautiful animals. These were much more magnificent than the ones that Shaylin has. They had large, rippling muscles and eyes that showed they were battle horses. I touch each of their foreheads as I walk by, entranced by them. One horse catches my eye.

He is this strange black that almost looks blue and a diamond on his forehead. His dark black eyes stare into mine and I immediately feel a connection. I stand on my tiptoes and open the stall and step in. Cautiously, I walk in. The beast neighs softly and stomps it's hooves. I smile gently. "It's okay." I tell the creature, reaching my hand out.

It flinches away at first, but I take a forceful step forward and my hand touches his forehead. The horse immediately jerks away and suddenly, he rears back. I scream and jump back, but a hoof catches my forearm. I scream in pain and fall to the ground, grabbing my arm. I hear someone running over. I feebly crawl away from the horse, tears forming in my eyes. A person steps in front of me, holding up his arm's. "Woah, boy!" he says. I recognize the voice of Caspian.

I feel someone grab me underneath my arm and sweep me up into his arms. I am carried from the stable and set down outside. I groan and hold my arm close to my body. It hurts like crazy and I fight fiercely to hold back tears. "Maya, are you alright?" asks Peter, kneeling in front of me. I then realize he was the one that had picked me up, and immediately I shrink away.

"My arm." I mumble, sniffing. I observe it and I wince. It was all swollen and purple and black, but I have had worse beatings before.

"Come, let me take you to the infirmary." says Peter.

I crawl back, shaking my head No, but Peter doesn't listen. He takes me underneath the legs and puts his arm around my back and sweeps me up bridal style, being careful not to hit my arm. I am aware of muscles underneath his shirt, but I don't react to them. Amias walks beside us, explaining what happened to Peter. By the time we reach the infirmary, my arm is throbbing and almost completely black.

A fawn immediately begins to tend to me. "Looks like it's broken and internal tissue is bruised badly."

As the begin to tend to my arm, Peter never leaves my side. He even holds my hand as they work on my arm. Tears began falling from my eyes at one point, and Peter brushes them away gently. Shocking, I don't pull away. My arm ends up in a sling. When I return to my room, this nearly makes Susan faint. "YOUR ARM! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH YOUR DRESS!" she screams.

* * *

><p>Peter massages his forehead, a painful expression on his face as he walks along the ring tables in the town's jewelry store. It was one of the nicest in town and the most expensive, but money wasn't a problem. Edmund pops up from behind a table, holding a little bottle with a smirk. "Hey, you could poison her. Get out of the marriage!"<p>

Peter rolls his eyes. "Your horrible."

The blond king walks over to Caspian and looks into the same table as him. Caspian points to a beautiful gold ring with a red gem, but Peter shakes his head. "Nothing too flashy. Maya would kill me."

"Not that she wouldn't anyway!" teases Edmund with a smirk.

Peter sighs and walks to the very back of the store. "Please Aslan, help me find the right one." he mutters. His eyes travel over the remaining rings and his eyes find one, and never leave. A smile spreads over his face. "Got you." he whispers.

* * *

><p>"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" I scream, yanking at my hair, my eyes huge and frantic.<p>

Daniel nods slowly, like he understands, but he doesn't. "Mmmhhmmmm." he mutters, looking bored.

I narrow my eyes at him. "HEY, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEMS!"

Daniel rolls his eyes. "And what do you want me to do in this situation?"

"GO INTO PETER'S DREAM AND KILL HIM!" I scream, stomping my foot like a child.

Daniel narrows his eyes and stands. He walks over and puts his hands on my shoulders "Maya, I'm not a killer and neither are you."

I lower my head. "You don't know that." I whisper.

Daniel frowns. "What?"

I look up at him. His eyes look the exact same as...

_My father. I jerk up in my bed, my eyes flicking around frantically. His yells encase my tiny apartment, his banging on the front door is already giving me a headache. The door to my room flies open and my mom walks in, carrying my seven year-old sister. "Come, you must hide!" my mother shrieks._

_Grabbing my hand, my mother yanks me and nearly throws me into the hall closet. Tossing Nellie into my arms, she slams the door without a word and runs to the door, yelling at my father, her husband, to stop. I sit there quietly, my heart pounding in my head. I felt like I needed to throw up. I feel something hard underneath me. I yank it out from under me, making Nellie squeak. I shush her gently. I put the object near the crack of the door to see what it was..._

_It was a gun._

_I gasp and drop it immediately. Right then, I heard the door to the apartment break down. My mom screamed. "GET OUT YOU MANIAC! I'M CALLING THE COPS!"_

_There was a slap and my mom yelps. "You will do no such thing!" growls my dad._

_Fear takes over me. I take Nellie and set her down. My shaky grabs grab the gun and I slowly step from the closet, ignoring Nellie's protests. My dad is standing over my mother, who is whimpering. I raise the gun. "JACK!" I yell, my voice cracking with fear._

_Jack, my father, looks up. "Get away from my mom!" I shout, my arms shaking, my palms sweating._

_Jack smirks at me. He steps over my mom and begins walking toward me. With every step he takes, I take one back. "You don't even know how to use that." snickers Jake._

_I point the gun away and fire at a pot. I hit it perfectly and I immediately turn the gun back to him. He smirks and laughs. "You would never shoot your father!" he rumbles._

_I grit my teeth. "You aren't my father!"_

_And I pull the trigger._

__I lick my dry lips. I am shaking and sweating profusely. "I lied Daniel. When I said Jack got away. He didn't. I killed him."


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**~*6*~**

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

"I don't believe you."

I am sitting about two feet in front of Daniel. When I told him the story, I stepped a couple paces back to create some space. By the end of the story, I couldn't even stand, so I am kneeling in the sand, staring up at my brother who's face was mixed with unbelief and utter horror. He clenches his fist, his face wild. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he shouts.

I flinch at the loudness of his voice. He never has yelled at me before. "It happened." I croaked. I pull at the ends of my hair, going into a hysterical demeanor. "I was tired of him hurting mom! He had killed you, Daniel! He killed you right in front of my eyes! What would YOU HAD DONE? JUST LET HIM KEEP ABUSING MOM AND NELLIE! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO KEEP THEM SAFE!" I scream, rising to my feet, my eyes burning dangerously.

"BUT KILLING ISN'T THE ANSWER!" Daniel roars back, pacing angrily back at forth.

"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM A DEAD, MURDERED GUY!" I scream, kicking sand at him angrily.

He dodges it, looking very offended. "I WOULD KNOW, MAYANICHELLE! I'M DEAD, AREN'T I?"

I can't stand. I fall to my knees again and I begin to sob hysterically, talking between gasps for air and my sobs. "What was I... suppose to do... He killed you... HE KILLED YOU... HE KILLED YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES... I was eleven! You... You don't think straight in those kinds of situations!" I wail.

Daniel doesn't say anything for a long time, he just simply watches me cry. "Maya." he finally says. "I am going to go through your memories." I look up at him with a frown. "I can do that, being a spirit and all. I am going to go into your mind and look through your memories, but you are going to have to experience them all over again. It'll be horrible. It's like your past in fast forwarded to the exact moment I want to see."

I begin to shake. "No... please. I can't relieve everything that Jack did to me... To mom... To Nellie!" I scramble away as Daniel begins to walk toward me. I scream. "PLEASE DON'T PUT ME THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

He kneels in front of me and stares into my eyes. "I'm sorry." he says flatly, then reaches forward and touches my forehead.

* * *

><p>The castle was completely, utterly silent. Amias was nearly asleep outside of Maya's door, the two guards silent as statues when an earsplitting scream slices through the silence like a knife. The guards jump and Amias shoots up into the air. It came from inside Maya's room. The guards throw open the door and Amias sprints over to the bed. "Maya!" he yells, expecting to find someone attacking her, but what he finds shocks him.<p>

Maya seems to be still asleep. She is thrashing around like a wild animal, screaming like a mad woman and sweating like she was in a desert. Her sheets were flying everywhere and Amias had to back away from the bed for fear he would get slapped or kicked by a flailing limb. "What should we do?" asks one of the guards.

"Go get the healer!" Amias orders.

That guard takes off while the other one decides to go get the Kings and Queens, although Amias guessed that they are already on their way here. He watches Maya thrash around, screaming and he grows extremely worried. "Maya!" he barks loudly. It doesn't wake her up. He howls as loud as possible, makes every noise he possibly could, but it still doesn't work. Finally, he goes to extreme measures and grabs her arm with his teeth and bites down. Her screams are nearly deafening as the blood flows over the sheets, but still the teenage girl still refuses to wake up.

What kind of horror is she seeing in her dreams that won't allow her to wake up?

"Maya?" asks a small voice.

Amias turns and sees Maya's sister, Nellie, standing in the doorway, the blond Shaylin holding her tightly. Amias flinches as Maya's screams grow louder. He trots over to the girls. "She is just having a nightmare." he assures them gently, flattening his ears, trying to block out the horrible, shrill screams.

"Why can't she just wake up?" asks Shaylin worriedly, flinching as her screams progress to a louder scale.

"I really don't know, but the healer is being summoned. We should find out what's wrong soon." assures Amias gently.

"JACK! GET AWAY!" screams Maya, thrashing around helplessly in her bed. She is crying now. "IT HURTS! STOP!"

Nellie's eyes fly open. "Jack." she whispers, backing away from the doorway, her eyes large. Shaylin turns to her with big, sad eyes. "Nils, let's go back to your room." when Nellie doesn't move, Shaylin walks over and takes Nellie by the shoulders and leads her away. "Common baby." she whispers gently.

Once they are gone, Amias turns and trots back over to Maya. She is sobbing crazily now. Her hands are clenched, holding the sheets like a life support. Tears stream through her closed eyes. "Jack... stop..." she cries softly, cringing away from an unseen attacker.

"Who is Jack?"

Amias turns and sees Peter in the doorway. Amias bows his head, but the King waves it off and walks up to Maya's bed, looking at her with large, worried eyes. "I do not know, my King." Amias replies, looking sadly at Maya. "Whoever it is, he deeply hurt Mayanichelle and Natalie physically and mentally."

Peter nods slowly. Maya is no longer screaming, she is in a tight ball and crying heavily, whispering for someone named Daniel. Her nails are digging into her legs, drawing blood. Peter eyes the bite mark on her arm and looks to Amias with a raised eyebrow. Amias lowers his head. "I went to extreme measures trying to wake her up, but they failed."

Peter nods slowly. "It is alright. I would have done the same thing." he assures Amias. The blond haired king climbs into Maya's bed. Slowly, he reaches forward and touches her unhurt hand. Maya stiffens up momentarily, but a relieved sigh escaped her bloody, bitten lips and she sinks into Peter's touch. He blinks in surprise. Maya sniffs gently. "Daniel." she whispers, sounding comforted.

Peter is confused by this, but pushes it away for now. He climbs further into her bed and lays down on his side next to Maya. He takes her into his arms and presses her back against his chest, letting her body uncurl against him and lean against him, shaking from the stress of her dream. Amias blinks in surprise with this. "Shhh, it's okay." Peter whispers into Maya's ear. He gently kisses her forehead. "I'm here. Peter's here."

* * *

><p>No. Not again.<p>

_Too late_, whispers Daniel's voice in my mind.

_I jerk up in my bed, my eyes flicking around frantically. His yells encase my tiny apartment, his banging on the front door is already giving me a headache. The door to my room flies open and my mom walks in, carrying my seven year-old sister. "Come, you must hide!" my mother shrieks._

_Grabbing my hand, my mother yanks me and nearly throws me into the hall closet. Tossing Nellie into my arms, she slams the door without a word and runs to the door, yelling at my father, her husband, to stop. I sit there quietly, my heart pounding in my head. I felt like I needed to throw up. I feel something hard underneath me. I yank it out from under me, making Nellie squeak. I shush her gently. I put the object near the crack of the door to see what it was..._

_It was a gun._

_I gasp and drop it immediately. Right then, I heard the door to the apartment break down. My mom screamed. "GET OUT YOU MANIAC! I'M CALLING THE COPS!"_

_There was a slap and my mom yelps. "You will do no such thing!" growls my dad._

_Fear takes over me. I take Nellie and set her down. My shaky grabs grab the gun and I slowly step from the closet, ignoring Nellie's protests. My dad is standing over my mother, who is whimpering. I raise the gun. "JACK!" I yell, my voice cracking with fear._

_Jack, my father, looks up. "Get away from my mom!" I shout, my arms shaking, my palms sweating._

_Jack smirks at me. He steps over my mom and begins walking toward me. With every step he takes, I take one back. "You don't even know how to use that." snickers Jake._

_I point the gun away and fire at a pot. I hit it perfectly and I immediately turn the gun back to him. He smirks and laughs. "You would never shoot your father!" he rumbles. I gulp nervously. Suddenly, Jack takes off full sprint at me. I scream and run backwards, but my heel connects with a stray shoe and I fall backwards. My finger accidentally hits the trigger..._

_BANG!_

_I scream, my head connecting with the hard wood. I groan and grab my head, dropping the gun. My vision is fuzzy for a moment, but when my eyes open, I shriek and scramble back, leaning against the couch. Red is everywhere. It's all over me. I'm sitting in it. My hair is dripping with the red liquid. I let out a small scream and look helplessly at my mom. "It was an accident." I croak, pulling at my hair, tears spilling over. __Jack's body was laying right in front of me, his sightless eyes staring at me._

_I just killed my father._

_I killed him._

Suddenly, it all stopped. Everything went black. It was so still. I felt like I was floating in the darkness. Daniel's voice suddenly slices through the darkness. "_It was an accident, Maya. You didn't kill him on purpose. It was an accident."_

My mind reels and bulges with that fact. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my throat. I pull frantically at my hair. "_THEN WHY DO I FEEL SO GUILTY?" _I scream.

"_Because you killed a human being. Everyone feels guilty, even if it's a good thing."_

_"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THINK ABOUT THAT NIGHT? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FORGET IT FOR YEARS!" _I scream angrily. _"GET OUR OF MY DREAM! NEVER COME BACK! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_"Maya!" _yells Daniel helplessly, but the darkness is sucked away, like a vacuum cleaner sucked it out... And then...

* * *

><p>I jerk awake in my bed. I scream hysterically, fighting the arms that hold me. Tears stream down my face. I scratch, kick, and slap anything that touches me. "DANIEL WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I scream, completely and utterly broken hearted.<p>

"MAYA, IT'S OKAY!"

I allow my eyes to open, and I am greeted by Peter's face. I stare at him in shock, like I am seeing him for the first time. His eyes are wide and I see purple around his eye. Instantly, I feel bad. I must have accidentally hit him. Feeling utter sadness come over me like a wave, I did the first thing that came over me. I flew into Peter's arm and I sob into his shirt. He rubs my back gently, shushing me and rocking me gently.

_"Maya." _whispers a voice in my head.

I grit my teeth. _"Leave me alone." _I order. My walls shoot up around me, my painkiller kicks it, better and more familiar than ever, and I feel nothing.

I am numb to my core.

And I like it that way.


	7. Your Life Is a Lie

Hey my readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I play tennis and recently I have been diagnosed with tennis elbow. What tennis elbow is, for those who are clueless, it when a tendon in or around my elbow tears. Mainly tennis players get this. It is very painful and I haven't been able to use my right arm for about a week, but since it is feeling better I'm doing something I shouldn't... I'm writing! My doc would kill me, but I feel the need to for y'all! Sorry about the wait!

**~*7*~**

**Your Life Is a Lie**

"It's already here?" I ask dryly, staring at my engagement party dress with utter disgust.

It has been a week since the plans for the engagement party started, and the day for it has come. I have been dreading, and because of my new nightmares that have become a regular thing, thanks to my stupid brother, sleep has not come easily. This has made me extremely grumpy. Grumpier than I usually am, which makes people unpleasant to be around.

"Yes, and you will look beautiful." gushes Susan with a smile.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, goodie." I say dryly.

Lucy peeks over my head and smiles down at me. She is doing some kind of braid that is taking forever. "Maya, tonight is going to be so much fun! Be happy!" she gushes, pinning in a loose strand of hair.

I shrug, not feeling like replying. The doors to my room bust open and Shaylin runs in, holding two dresses. "Me and Nils dresses are here!"

Nellie, who is occupied with helping the maid with her hair, suddenly turns around and screams the highest pitched scream I have ever heard. She sprints over, the maid calling after her with wide eyes. "NATALIE!" I shout, my eyes narrowed.

For once, Nils completely ignores me. She is too busy giggling like a maniac over her purple dress Shaylin had just laid out. Lucy once again peeks over my head. "Oh Maya, one day you will be just as excited about your wedding as we are."

* * *

><p>After what seems endless hours of makeup, hair, and being pricked with pins, I am finally ready. And I can say, I don't look too bad.<p>

I stand in front of the full body mirror in awe, amazed at what Susan, Lucy, and the maids have managed to conjure. I am wearing a long, white strapless dress. A small, white flower is on my white side, nearly blending in with the dress. My hair is french braided into a bun that Lucy stuck a bright red rose in. My eyelashes are long, my lips are a gentle red and plump, and my heels are at the length where you can manage to walk in them without snapping your ankle.

I turn and a smile crosses my features. Shaylin is wearing a deep red, strapless dress that has a tiny bow in the middle. Her blond hair is wavy, her bangs braided to the side of her head.

Nils is beaming next to her. This is probably the first time she has ever dressed up for something. She is wearing a deep purple, strapless dress that has a slit where her leg is, so when she walks her leg slips out. Her hair is in what the maid called a mermaid braid, which is a huge five strand braid that sits on her shoulder. A green flower that matches with the purple sits in the middle.

"You guys look beautiful." I say, meaning it.

Nils giggles and spins. "I feel beautiful."

Shaylin smiles and hugs me. "Your beautiful too Maya. Remember, this is your night, even though you don't want it to be."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Thanks."

A knock sounds on the door. Shaylin, walking extremely normal for wearing six inch heels, goes and opens it. Peter clears his throat, looking awkward. "Uh, can I have a minute with Maya?"

Shaylin winks at him. "Sure, Goodlooking. Come, Nils! We are leaving!" she announces, stepping aside so Peter could walk in.

Nellie waves me a goodbye before hurrying after Shaylin. When they leave, Peter turns and smiles. "Uh, hey."

I smile an unenthusiastic smile. "Hey." I say dryly. I sit down on the side of my bed. He looks very hot. His blond hair is swept to the side, sitting underneath his gold crown. He is wearing a white tucked in shirt with a pair of black breeches and dress shoes. A gold sash crosses his chest. My heart flutters and I want to punch myself. "What's up?" I ask nonchalantly.

Peter walks over and sits down beside me. "I want to give you something to pull of the engagement." he says nervously. He pulls a small box out of his pocket and opens it. I couldn't help but to cover my mouth. It was gorgeous, yet simple. It was a simple diamond, shaped as a circle and placed in the middle of a silver ring.

Returning to my normal self, I clear my throat. "You really didn't need to..."

"Yeah, I do." Peter says firmly. Slowly, he reaches over and takes my hand and slips the ring on my ring finger. It fit perfectly.

I smile but quickly hide it. "Uh, thanks." I mutter, kind of embarrassed.

Peter smiles. "Your welcome." he stands and holds out his arm with his charming smile. "So, shall we go?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Do I have to?"

* * *

><p>I bounce from leg to leg nervously as I stand outside the large doors leading into the Ballroom. My arm is locked with Peter's. I feel like I am about to pass out. Standing up in front of people isn't my thing. I breathe out shakily. Peter looks to me a chuckles lightly.<p>

I glare at him. "Don't laugh at me." I growl.

He chuckles again. "There is nothing to worry about, Maya. We simply have to walk in and simply smile and shake hands all night. And of course, act like we are in love." Peter's frowns. "Actually, this may be hard."

I shove him angrily. "Thanks." I snap.

A horn sounds from inside the ballroom. Peter pulls me closer. "Come, act like you love me." he says, touching my chin gently.

I smile a weak smile, but then when he looks away, I secretly gagged. The doors open and at once, I freeze in place. Peter has to lead me forward. The announcer is talking, but I can't hear him. Everything seems to go silent in my ears. My legs wobble as I walk down the stairs. I find Shaylin in the crowd, and she smiles, gesturing to it, telling me to smile. I do, and I watch as all the guests nearly melt.

Wow, I must be beautiful.

Finally, we get to the end of the walkway, and Peter begins to make a speech. I am barely paying attention though. I am shaking I am so nervous. I look to Shaylin helplessly. Immediately, she stands up straight and gestures me to hold my head up. _Act like your crazy about him. _she mouths.

I inwardly gag, but I do what my bestfriend says. I lift my head high and turn to look at Peter, a fake, lovestruck smile crossing my face. He pauses his speech to unhook our arms and put his arm around me, his arm resting on my waist. I add a girlish giggle to make it seem like I enjoyed him holding me. In real life, I want to cut off his fingers.

Finally, my senses seem to return when Peter's speech ends, everyone returns to their business, and the music begins playing once more. I breath out thankfully, and Peter smiles at my gently. "You did great." he says sweetly, kissing me on the cheek.

I smile, grinding my teeth together. Immediately, we are swarmed by people congratulating us on our engagement. I got thousands of compliments on almost every part of my body people could see. I say thank you repeatedly, and have to ask what seems like a million questions that I don't care about.

"When's the wedding?"

"Where will your honeymoon be?"

"How many kids do you two want to have?"

After that question, I need a break. "Darling, I am going to go find my sister and Shaylin. Catch up with you later?" I ask in a sweet voice, rubbing Peter's arm.

Peter, who is talking to a bunch of old Calormen's, turns and smiles at me. "Of course." he says.

I smile before taking my escape. I push through groups of people, looking for familiar faces. Finally, I see Shaylin, Nils, and Lucy talking to a group of men. I nearly run to them. "Thank god I found you guys." I breath out thankfully.

Nils looks up at me and squeaks. She hugs me and I laugh. "You looked amazing coming down those stairs. You and Peter make a cute couple!"

Realizing the men they were previously talking to where still there, I smile a gooey smile. "I know. He's amazing."

One of the men that was standing in front of them steps forward. He is extremely handsome. He had brown curly hair and stunning blue eyes. His skin is naturally tanned from the sun and he is tall, but not too tall. "Allow us to grant our congratulations to your wedding, Lady Mayanichelle." he says, bowing, his friends following in his suit.

I blink in surprise. This has been the first decent male that I have ever met in Narnia. I smile and curtsy, Susan taught me how. "Thank you, Sir?"

As you can tell, I have had lessons in how to be polite Narnian language.

The man smiles. "Rorin. I am the Ambassador of Archenland." he said politely. "And these are my associates, Varden, Lakeden, and Koren." the men smile and bow again.

Suddenly, Varden's eyes grow wide. He quickly bows, and immediately the rest of the men follow in suit. I turn around, and a smile comes over my features. I bow politely. "Aslan." I say warmly.

The great lion rumbles warmly. "Hello, young one." he walks up and I place my hand on his shoulder. "I am here to congratulate you on your engagement. I know it will be a long, happy marriage." His voice sounded sincere, but his eyes dug into mine, nearly screaming he knew this marriage was based on the fact Peter didn't want to marry Bianca.

I smile politely. "Thank you, dear Aslan."

Aslan looks to Shaylin. "It is good to see you all, but I must speak to Lady Shaylin in private."

Shaylin blinks in surprise. "Oh, alright."

* * *

><p><em>*Shaylin's POV*<em>

When I step out onto the balcony, a cool air rushes to meet me. The stars shine brightly overhead as crickets sing their soothing song. I smile. "It's a gorgeous night." I say, turning to the Great Lion.

Aslan nods. "Shaylin, do you remember your Mother at all?"

I blink it surprise. "This is an unexpected question. Why are you asking?" I ask, leaning up against the balcony, the wind blowing my hair in my face.

Aslan sighs. "I hate to have to tell you this on such a celebrated night, but I am leaving soon and won't be back for a while, so I need to tell you this now." I nod, telling him silently to continue. "Shaylin, your parents are not your parents." he says slowly. "You were adopted."

It takes a moment for this news to sink in. My stomach begins to do flip flops inside. "No.." I breath out, my eyes growing wide.

"Shaylin, I wouldn't lie to you. You were adopted at birth by Jack and Linda when you were born." explains Aslan.

At first, I don't believe it. Then I think about it, and things begin to click. How I look nothing like Jack or Linda, how I had to get hip surgery when I was little because of a genetic condition that for some reason my parents didn't possess, fainting easily. I breath out unsteadily. "Why... Why didn't my real parents want me?" I started to freak out. "Was there something wrong with me? Was I not good enough?"

Aslan's eyes grow sad. "No, young one. There was nothing wrong with you." Tears are forming in my eyes. "Your mother..." Aslan paused. "Shaylin, there is no really gentle way to put this, so I'm sorry." Aslan breathes out. "You are the survivor of a failed abortion."


	8. It's Not Your Fault

**~*8*~**

**It's Not Your Fault**

_*Switching to Third POV*_

Failed abortion.

Those words don't disappear easily from a person's mind. It feels like a sword is being stabbed into your heart over and over, each time more painful. It was getting unbearable for the young teenager. Shaylin is sitting outside in the garden, looking down into the small pond that Maya had fallen into not long ago. The stars reflected in it. The music from the ballroom floats out the windows and fills the gentle night air, but she can barely hear it. Shaylin stares at her reflection in the water, her mind spinning with thoughts. But one in particular sang out the loudest.

_What was so wrong with me that my mother tried to end my life?_

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They roll down her cheeks like a water fall, seeming to never end. Gentle thunder rolls overhead, setting a saddened feeling to the atmosphere. She can feel the stickiness of the oncoming rain, the smell filling her senses. Shaylin don't move however, she simply sit and cry, unable to do anything but cry.

"Shaylin?" a single voice breaks through the barrier of grief that clouds her mind.

Immediately, Shaylin claw at her eyes to rid them of their tears. She turn to see Edmund standing behind her, looking slightly awkward but concerned as well. "Are you alright?" he asks, walking over.

Shaylin nods. "Yeah." but when he raised his eyebrow, tears overcame her again. "No." she mumbles, sniffing.

Edmund stands there for a moment before he sits down beside her. A piece of hair has stuck itself to her cheek and he gently pulls it off, sending shivers up her spine. "What's wrong?" he asks gently.

Shaylin wipes her face before replying. "Aslan pulled me out of the party to talk to me. Guess what he told me? That my parents aren't my parents! I was adopted!" Edmund's eyes widen momentarily, but are replaced with pity instead of shock. "And not just that, I'm a survivor of a failed abortion." she adds, her voice trailing off at the end.

Edmund frowns at this. Shaylin snorts. "Right, your not from my century." She turns further sideways to face him better. "Abortion is when a pregnant woman goes through all these procedures to get rid of her baby."

"So, kill it?" asks Edmund, looking horrified.

Shaylin nod, feeling something rising in her throat. Biting her lip, she look up at the stars, trying to not cry. "It makes sense though. I never looked anything like my dad and I was sick nearly all the time when I was a little kid because of some genetic condition with my bones." she explains sadly.

Edmund reaches over and brushes her hair off of her shoulder and across her back. "This must be hard for you."

Shaylin sniff and tears begin forming over her eyes. She made a small crying noise and nod. ''You have no idea." she chokes out before breaking down into tears. Edmund stares at her for a moment before reaching over and slowly brings her over to him and holds her, letting her cry into his shirt.

* * *

><p>Maya laughs merrily at a joke that wasn't funny at all and immediately lose interest in the conversation She is having a conversation with the Duke of God Knows What. She grabs Peter, who is chatting it up with someone nearby and nearly throws him at the Duke. "I will be back." she says simply before disappearing into the crowd.<p>

This is boring as hell for Maya.

_Correction, at least there would be stuff going on in hell. This place is full of a bunch of stiff's who can't party! _she thinks angrily. Maya grab a glass of wine and immediately jugs it down. She then turns around and see Nils talking to a guy who is extremely handsome, but it much to old for her.

Immediately, Maya whisks over and smile at Nils. "Natalie, I haven't seen you all night." she then turns to look at the man and slightly narrow my eyes. He was looking at Natalie like she was a piece of meat. "And who are you?" Maya ask flatly.

The man looks at her and smiles. "The name is William." he says politely, bowing. She reply with a small curtsey, but she don't smile. "I am the Prince of Calormen." he says.

Maya blink in surprise. "Oh, your the Barbie's sister." she mutters.

"Sorry? Who is Barbie?" he asks, curious.

Maya shakes her head. "No one." she growls in reply before grabbing Natalie and walking away.

She grabs another glass of wine and immediately begin drinking it. "Now, don't drink too much. We haven't danced yet." says Peter's voice. The King walks up from behind her and stands in front of me, smiling an obviously faked smile. She rolls her eyes and finishes her glass. "I would not like to dance with you." she growls grumpily, wiping her mouth and giving the empty glass to Natalie, who looks at it confusingly before handing it to a butler.

"Ah, but it's a tradition. You must." says Peter, not looking too thrilled about it either.

Maya rolls her eyes, but she takes walks up to Peter. "Well, let's dance." she says.

Peter smiles. He holds out his hand and Maya steps out on the floor with him. He places a hand on her waist and she squirms uncomfortably. Peter leans in. "Relax." he whispers.

Shivers went up and down Maya's body, but she ignores them. A slow, gentle song starts and Peter begins waltzing Maya around. Surprisingly, she manages to follow along near perfect. Peter blinks in surprise. "Your a very good dancer."

Maya shrugs. "I use to dance with my brother." she says flatly.

Peter frowns. "You have a brother."

Peter spins Maya, her hair flowing out around her before bringing her back against his chest. Maya looks at the ground. "_Had_ a brother."

Peter frowns. He twirls Maya in a circle before bringing her back. "Is he...?"

"Dead." replies Maya flatly.

Peter stares at her sadly. "I'm so sorry." he says, sounding sincere. Maya looks away into the crowd. Nearly everyone was watching them. Maya felt like a bug under a microscope. The lights seem to scorch her skin and the music was overwhelming. She starts breathing heavily. For some reason it feels like her throat was closing up on her. Her heart begins to pounding in her ears and suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

She freezes in the middle of a turn and starts gasping for air. Peter frowns at her. "Maya?" he asks.

She couldn't breathe. This wasn't just because she has stage fright, something was extremely wrong. Maya drops to her knees. She grabs her throat and gasps for air. Peter drops down in front of her and takes her hands. "Maya, what's wrong?" he asks, his voice fading away.

Maya's brain began to shut down. Falling to the ground, she tries to breathe air from the seemingly airless atmosphere, but nothing was happening. She could faintly hear Peter yelling for help. Maya's head fell to the side, and she looks up to see a face in the crowd. Daniel is standing in the ground. He kneels down and speaks, his voice thundering out over the fading yells and shrieks of Peter and the crowd.

"_Don't fight it." _he says calmly.

And so she doesn't.

* * *

><p><em>"You should trust me." says a too familiar voice.<em>

_Maya's eyes flutter open. She is laying completely straight. Soft, bright green grass is all around her and the blue sky sits peacefully above her. Maya sits up. She is no longer seventeen, but eleven. She was in a beautiful yellow dress and her hair was up in a bun with a headband made of flowers on her head._

_"You should trust me to take care of you." says a voice beside her._

_Maya turns and sees Daniel laying beside her. He was in semi nice clothes, one a teenager would wear to a nice church on Sunday morning. "And why should I believe that?" Maya hears herself say._

_Daniel chuckles. "I've taken care of you so far." he sits up, the sun glinting off of his black hair. "When I turn eighteen, I'm grabbing you and Nils and we are out of here for good."_

_It was like Maya was reliving a moment. She sits up and says, "Somewhere where he can never find us?"_

_Daniel nods. "He will never hurt you again."_

* * *

><p>"Maya, please wake up."<p>

Maya's eyes flutter open. The feeling of safety she had been feeling in her dream is gone, and is replaced with sadness. She finds herself in her bed, still in her gown. She turns her head to see Natalie and Shaylin sitting beside her bed. "Hey sweetie." Shaylin says with a smile.

Maya smiles. She sits up while Natalie helps her. "What happened?" Maya asks, confused.

Shaylin shrugs. "We don't know. You just suddenly collapsed." she explains, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Maya immediately frowns. Something was wrong with Shaylin. Her eyes were red and her face was tear streaked. Her eyes are screaming with pain, a fresh wound that needs tending to before it becomes infected and even more painful. "Nils, can you go get me some water?" asks Maya.

Natalie nods and immediately leaves the room. After the door is closed, Maya turns to Shaylin. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Shaylin's eyes immediately float toward the floor. "I found out something tonight." she look up, her eyes fresh with tears. "Are you prepared for what I'm about to tell you?"

* * *

><p>Natalie is walking calmly through the hallway, holding a small glass of water. Suddenly, she freezes. A confused look overcomes her and immediately, her body goes cold. Her eyes zone out and her finger clench the cup so tightly her knuckles begin to turn white. She breathes heavily, sharp intakes of breath raking her body.<p>

Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Amias round the corner. They all frown and stare at Natalie, confused. "Lady Natalie?" growls Amias.

Natalie doesn't respond to his voice, just stands there. Peter steps forward and stands in front of her. "Natalie?" he says softly. She still doesn't respond, just stands there, looking almost possessed.

Caspian steps forward and looks her over. "Something's wrong. We need the healer." he says. He reaches forward to take her arm but Peter stops him. "Wait, don't touch her." says Peter softy.

Caspian looks at Peter with a frown, but takes his arm back. "Natalie, are you alright?" asks Peter softly.

Suddenly, Natalie's eyes flutter shut. The water slips from her hand and crashes onto the floor, sending the two Kings flying backward. Natalie lets out a deep breath and her eyes flutter open. They are no longer her usually hazel, they are yellow, almost like a cat's eyes.

Her entire demeanor changes. She smirks at the men and puts her hands on her hips. "Natalie?" asks Peter with a frown, reaching for his sword.

Natalie follows his movement and smirks. "Do you really think I'm Natalie." she giggles an awful laugh which sends chills down the boy's spines. "Obviously not, because your reaching for your sword." she looks down at the class and frowns. "Did I do that?" she asks, twirling in her dress. "Sorry." she says with a smirk, looking up, her tone of voice dark and seductive, not gentle and hyper like usual.

"If your not Natalie, then who are you?" asks Caspian, his hand also on his sword.

Natalie, or whoever it is, giggles. "Patience, hot stuff." she slinks up to Caspian and leans forward, her face inches from his. "You'll find out in due time."

"Where's Natalie, then?" asks Edmund, stepping forward. Amias follows, the hair on his back standing up.

The person in Natalie's body stands on her tiptoes and looks over Caspian's shoulder. "Sleeping." she whispers, biting her bottom lip. She smirks and backs away from Caspian, putting her index finger to her lips. "Better be quiet, don't wanna wake her." she whispers darkly.

"This is too weird." mutters Edmund, looking confused.

"Look, whoever you are, why are you here and why are you in Natalie's body?" demands Peter. "Or is this really you, Natalie, and your just messing with us?"

Natalie's body smirks. "And why would I do that?" she asks. She waltzes to a nearby plant and drags her fingertips along the stem. "I'm here to help you." she says.

"Help us with what?" demands Caspian, getting frustrated.

Natalie giggles. "To protect Maya." she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

The boys immediately become confused. "To protect Maya from what?" demands Peter.

Natalie's body shrugs. She waltzes back over to them. "From anything." she replies. Suddenly, a cold air rushes through the hallway. Natalie's body sticks out her bottom lip. "Sadly, I must go. But don't worry, you'll see me again." she winks. "Oh and Peter, _they_ are coming." she says simply.

Peter frowns. "What? Who's coming?" he demands.

Suddenly, Natalie's body jerks forward. Natalie lets out a small gasp, her eyes flutter close, and her body falls forward. Peter reaches forward and catches her in his arms. "Natalie!" he gasps in shock.

Natalie was out cold. "That was too weird." says Edmund.

Suddenly, Natalie lets out a gasp and her eyes fly open. They are their normal color of hazel again, and her skin turns back to it's normal color. She frowns at them. "What's going on?" she asks, looking completely confused.

All of the boy's look at each other in shock. "What in Aslan's name is going on?" Caspian asks in shock, his eyes wide.


	9. I'm Not Crazy

_~*9*~ _

_I'm Not Crazy_

Natalie feels different.

She turns her head sideways and looks carefully at the stem of a rose plant beside her. Every sense feels heightened for her. It feels like something is swimming below the surface of her subconscious, like a lion prowling through the grass, able to strike at any moment.

Natalie could see better, hear better, smell things better. As she stares at the stem of the plant, she sees a solitary drop of water slide down in, slowly and peacefully, till it hits the damp earth and is soaked in. She feels strong, powerful. Without realizing it, her right hand grazes gently over her left wrist which is covered in scars from past pains taken out on her body.

_Why am I feeling this why? _she thinks warily. Sighing, she closes her eyes and lets her mind run wild.

However, she is unaware of many pairs of eyes that are fixed on her from a nearby balcony. Atop the balcony, Maya turns to the Royals angrily. "No way is Natalie crazy. There's no way." she states firmly. "She's my sister. I would know!"

"Maya, you didn't see her last night in the hallway. She wasn't herself." explains Peter, standing up from where he was leaning against the balcony. "Her demeanor was completely different. By getting to know her over the amount of time you three have been in Narnia, I don't think she could suddenly conjure up an act that crazy. It just doesn't seem like her."

Maya shakes her head. Shaylin, who is perched on the balcony, frowns. "I agree with Maya. This isn't Natalie. What if there really is someone inside of her, like another half of her?" Shaylin massages her forehead and sighs. "I don't know." Edmund, who is standing beside her, rubs her back comfortingly.

"I don't think she's crazy. She is completely normal." Lucy defends Natalie. "Or was." she mutters.

"What if Shaylin's right?" Caspian speaks up. "What if there is another part of her that suddenly became alive?"

"What like, she's bipolar or something?" asks Susan.

"Apple doesn't fall from the tree." Peter mutters, and gets a glare from Maya.

"No, like there is another person inside of her." says Caspian. "I've heard of it before. Like, when Natalie was acting strangely, her eyes were yellow, like a cat's, not her normal hazel. Her skin was whiter. Her attitude was completely different. Usually, she is this sweet, gentle little creature and suddenly she's this dark, seductive girl that acts like she could snap your neck if you say the wrong thing."

"So what? There's like an entire different person living inside of her? That's too weird." says Maya.

"No, like she has two souls living inside of one body." says Caspian.

Everyone frowns. "It kind of makes sense." Edmund says with a nod, like he was trying to convince himself.

"We need more information about this other... Side of Natalie." states Peter.

"Then lets just ask her." says Shaylin simply.

"I don't think it works that way. I think it has to be triggered." explains Caspian.

"Triggered by what?" asks Peter.

"Like, when this happened, Maya had just passed out, and when Natalie was this other person, she said she was here to protect Maya. So maybe when it senses Maya is in danger, this other side of her becomes active and alive while Natalie's side goes to sleep." when Maya frowns at this, Caspian says, "That's what the other soul said when she was... Alive. She said that Natalie was sleeping."

"This is all too much." mutters Shaylin stressfully. Edmund looks up with a frown.

Slowly, he lifts her off of the balcony and sets her down on the ground. "I think we are going to sit this one out. Come on Shaylin." Edmund says gently and he leads the blonde out.

"Well, let's put Shaylin in danger." says Caspian.

"And how would that be played out?" demands Maya.

Suddenly, Peter springs forward and puts a knife to Maya's throat. "NATALIE! COME AND SAVE MAYA!" he yells.

"Peter, stop!" shrieks Maya, thrashing to get out of his grasp but she was stuck up against his chest as she holds her so tightly she could barely breathe. The knife is cold against her neck and she feels something wet slowly slide down the side of her neck.

"COME OUT! COME OUT!" yells Peter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I wouldn't want to get me angry."

Everyone turns in surprise. Natalie, or whoever this side of her is, is sitting on the balcony. She is leaning over, twirling a small dagger. Lucy frowns and reaches for her dagger, and then gasps in surprise when she realizes it wasn't there. "I'm very sneaky, Sweetie." she says with a wink.

Peter shoves Maya away from him and puts away his knife. Maya angrily wipes the blood off her neck, gently touching the small cut in her neck. "Just had to cut me, didn't you?" she growls.

"Had to make it realistic." replies Peter dryly.

"I bet you enjoyed it." snaps Maya angrily.

"Maybe a little." replies Peter with a smirk.

"Carefully blondie, I may hurt you." warns Natalie, wiggling the dagger at him, looking dangerous.

"We need to ask you some questions." says Caspian, sending a frustrated glare to Peter and Maya.

"Who wants to know? If it's you, then no." Natalie replies, hopping down from the balcony and waltzes past the frustrated Caspian.

"I do." Maya says, walking up. She walks up to Natalie and puts her hand on her arm, and immediately jerks back. Her skin is so cold. Maya looks into her younger sister's eyes and she frowns. They were yellow. They were slit like a cats but big and round, and they almost glow. She is much paler and she holds herself higher, like she is daring Maya to challenge her to a fight.

Maya frowns. "You aren't Natalie."

The person in Natalie's body giggles, which makes Maya step a step back. "Duh." she says.

"Who are you?" demands Maya, almost fearfully.

"Don't be scared, Maya." says Natalie's body gently, and for a moment, it was like it was Natalie again. But it wasn't. "I'm the strong, powerful side of Natalie she refused to embrace back in the real world. Once she entered Narnia and almost died, my part of her became _alive_. I'm alive in Natalie to protect you." she explains.

"Protect me?" asks Maya. "What do I need protecting from?"

"Narnia is a dangerous place. You weren't just brought here to get married and make babies." replies Natalie's body flatly. Maya and Peter both look disgusted. "You were brought her because you are met for bigger things. Those things I am not at liberty to know yet, but I just know what whenever your in danger, that's when I come awake and Natalie goes to sleep." she explains

"Well then, since you aren't Natalie, what's your name?" asks Caspian.

Natalie's body smirks. "Call me whatever you want. In truth, I'm Natalie."

Maya shakes her head. "No, you aren't." she replies distastefully.

Natalie's body smirks at me. "Please, I don't like the fact that I have to protect an annoying, bitchy brat anyway. I got stuck in Natalie's body and all I know is that I have to protect you." she smirks. "Doesn't mean I have to like you." she giggles.

Maya chuckles distastefully. "Whatever. I'll call you Cat, because your eyes remind me of a cat."

Cat shrugs. "Don't really care." she replies, seeming bored.

A cold wind rustles the trees around them, creating the trees to whisper to each other. "Finally, I get to go back to sleep." says Cat. She walks up to Lucy and hands her back her dagger. "Here's this back, you will be needing it."

"Wait!" says Peter. Cat turns to him. "Oh, yes Sir Sexy?" she asks seductively, biting her bottom lip. Peter doesn't respond to this. "The last time you were, uh... Awake, you said that _they _were coming. Who is they?" he asks.

Cat shrugs. "I don't know. I just know someone is coming." she looks to Maya and says, "And we better be ready." before her eyes flutter closed and she falls forward, where Peter catches her again and a moment later she wakes up, the Natalie part of her awake once again.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it."<p>

Shaylin chuckles. "Honey, neither do we."

The three girls along with Amias were in the kitchen of the castle, eating leftover food from the party last night. Most people who had come to the party had stayed overnight and left early the next morning, so it was just the normal crowd at the castle now.

Natalie was perched atop of a wooden table at the edge of the room, holding an apple in her hands, but she wasn't eating it. Amias was chewing on a bone while Shaylin and Maya picked the little bit of duck meat off of the tray that hadn't been touched.

"I mean, how can this happen? Like, two sides of me?" asks Natalie.

"I have no idea." replies Maya, chewing patiently on the piece of duck she had in her mouth. "When Cat was awake she said that when you almost died that side of you woke up. Maybe when you stabbed yourself and Lucy saved you, Cat came alive." she tries to explain.

Natalie looks completely lost. "I don't see how this is even possible."

Shaylin sips some water before she says, "Do you remember anything when Cat is awake? Or even before you... Go to sleep?"

Natalie stays quiet for a moment, rolling the apple around in her hand. "Not really. I remember laying down in a flower patch and, falling asleep, and then waking up in Peter's arms. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep, it's like automatic. Like the light are suddenly turned off and turned back on without my control."

Everyone mulls this over in silence. Natalie speaks up again. "How does Cat get woken up?"

"When Maya's in danger." Amias speaks up. "The first time Cat woke, Maya had just passed out during the ball. The second time, Peter was trying to wake Cat up so he put a knife to Maya's neck and immediately Cat woke up." he explains.

Natalie frowns. "But why me?"

"Because you almost died, Nils." explains Shaylin gently.

Natalie huffs. There is a pause when, "Everything feels heightened." Natalie whispers. "I can hear better. See better. My emotions are raging. And it's like something is like, waiting. Waiting to break loose from inside of me and _takeover_."

Shaylin looks worried. "What if Cat takes over Natalie completely?"

Natalie looks extremely scared at this. Maya shakes her head and stands. "No, that isn't going to happen. Obviously, I am in no danger right now. As long as I am safe, Cat stays asleep." she assures everyone, especially Natalie who looks relieved at this.

"I'm not crazy." Natalie whispers, looking at the apple sadly.

"We know, sweetie." assures Shaylin gently.

Natalie looks up at them, and for a moment, her eyes flash yellow before returning to their normal color. "I wasn't trying to convince you. I'm trying to convince myself."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Maya slips quietly from Natalie's room. Natalie is taking a nap, and Maya didn't leave until Natalie slept for a while and didn't wake up as Cat. Amias stands from where he is laying in the hallway. "Asleep?" he asks.<p>

Maya nods and folds her arms. "This whole Cat situation is really stressing her out. She was so afraid to go to sleep, afraid that Cat would wake up instead of her." she explains softly, walking away from her room.

Amias rumbles. "I do not blame her for being scared. This is a very strange situation that is very unstable. If I were her, I would be afraid as well." he murmurs as they walk quietly away from her room.

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_Natalie is standing in the middle of a huge field. Two swords are in each of her hands. Shakily, she looks around the field. All she can hear is her breathing. All around her is battle. Narnians and humans clashing swords. Bones snapping. Blood pooling. The thuds of bodies as they hit the bloodsoaked ground. _

_Natalie's hair is up in a high ponytail. A strand of hair falls in her face and she blows it away lazily. Something cold and wet slides down the side of her face, her forehead stinging. Most likely she has a cut. Her leg is throbbing as well, so she looks down to see a bandage wrapped around her shin. _

_Looking back up to the battle field, she finds Peter as watches as his sword slides down the neck of a man who drops immediately, his blood squirting all over Peter's armor. He looks at her and yells something, but it's muffled, nearly silenced over the beating of Natalie's heart. _

_Everything starts to blur together. Becoming dizzy, Natalie sways slightly. Suddenly, Peter is standing in front of her. He looks extremely frightened. Suddenly, like a button had been pushed, her hearing kicks in and immediately, she hears the screams, moans, yells, and swords clashing of battle. "GO CAT!" shouts Peter. "THEY ARE HEADING FOR THE CAMP!" when Natalie doesn't move, Peter grows more scared. "GO ON CAT! GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" he shoves Natalie back a little. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO!"_

"Frightening isn't it?"

Natalie shoots up with a sharp gasp. She is laying on the beach. Sand is clinging to her skin like she is their life saver, and her hair is crispy and dry. She looks to where the voice came from, and she gasps softly. "Daniel? Is that you?" she asks.

Daniel nods with a smile. "Yes, Angel. It's me."

Natalie looks confused. "Aren't you dead?" she asks.

Daniel chuckles and nods. He reaches forward and brushes a piece of hair out of her face. "Yes, Angel. But before we get to all of the specifics, I need you to do a favor for me." he says, a suspicious glint in his eye.

Natalie looks confused. Sitting up straighter, she nods. "Okay? What's the favor?" she asks.

Daniel looks pleased with this. He scoots forward a little bit and smiles a comforting smile. "The next time Cat wakes up, you let it happen. _Let_ her take over, and you stay asleep as long as Maya needs to be kept safe."

Natalie looks confused. "How long will that be?" she asks.

Daniel's face goes expressionless and cold. "_Forever_." he says.

Natalie's eyes grow wide with this. Suddenly, Daniel flies forward and pins Natalie to the ground. Natalie screams and tries to push Daniel off of her, but he is stronger. He takes a small flask out of his pocket and pries open Natalie's mouth. "NO!" she shouts, trying to close her mouth.

Daniel manages it to get open and dumps the liquid into her mouth. Natalie tries to spit it out but Daniel clamps her mouth shut, forcing her to drink it. She swallows and Daniel immediately hops off of her. Natalie coughs loudly, leaning over to catch her breath. "What the hell?" she yells angrily.

All the sudden, she becomes extremely tired. She could feel her body shutting down. Falling back onto her back, she breathes out softly before falling asleep. Daniel stares emotionlessly at her body. "Goodbye, Natalie." he says without remorse.

He sits there for a while, listening to the waves crash nearby. The sun was nearly unbearable, but he had to deal with it. He had to stay until...

Natalie's body jerks wildly and she shoots up, gasping for air. Daniel smiles darkly. After getting some air, Natalie rubs her eyes and when she reopens them, they are bright yellow.

Daniel smirks. "Hello, Cat."


End file.
